Charles Johnson
Tina Johnson Lyle Johnson |job = Contractor |path = Serial Killer |mo = Beating Post-mortem genitalia mutilation |victims = 4 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Glynn Turman Kian Morr |appearance = Strange Fruit }} Charles Johnson is a serial killer who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Charles attended high school during the early 1960s, a time when African-Americans were specific targets of racial discrimination; he also lived in Virginia, where the discrimination was especially strong. When he was a senior, he was attacked by several members of a local chapter of the Ku Klux Klan, who assaulted him and took him into the woods. They were under the assumption that he raped a fellow schoolmate who was, in reality, past her curfew because she was having sex with her boyfriend. In the woods, they hung Charles by his wrists and castrated him. For the rest of his life, Charles grew up taking testosterone pills and being resentful of the men who attacked him. During his adult life, he met and married a woman named Tina, but was unable to conceive a child due to his castration. As a result, Tina resorted to (apparently) a sperm bank and had a son, whom they named Lyle. In 1978, after receiving a letter from the woman who claimed he raped her, Charles snapped and murdered two of the men who attacked him as a teenager, beating them to death and mutilating their genitalia. He then buried their bodies in his backyard. He also planned to attack the other men, but many of them, by that point, died due to natural causes. However, in 2003, when Lyle began dating a schoolmate named Mary Ann Beck, who turned out to be the daughter of one of the men who died before he could get to him, Charles snapped again at the fact (plus the fact that his son was dating a Caucasian woman) and murdered her in the same manner as his 1978 victims. The latest murder apparently inspired him to target Rachel Mills, the daughter of another of his assailants, and kill her as well. As with the 1978 victims, he buried both Mary Ann and Rachel in his backyard. Then, Charles became inactive, spending the rest of the years until 2013 working as a contractor alongside Lyle. Strange Fruit Modus Operandi During the 1978 murders, Charles targeted the men who were involved with his abduction and castration, while in the 2003 murders, he targeted the daughters of the men he was unable to seek revenge on due to their deaths by other causes. He would beat all of his victims to death with his bare fists, mutilate the victims' genitalia, and bury their bodies in his backyard. Real-Life Comparison The fact that Charles's victims were found buried in his backyard seems to be based on suspected serial killer Michael Madison in the sense that one of his alleged victims was found buried in his own backyard. Profile Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 1978: **James Moses **An unidentified man *Unspecified dates in 2003: **Mary Ann Beck **Rachel Mills Appearances *Season Nine **"Strange Fruit" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Psychopaths